The Red Moon's Heart
by Shuike
Summary: Hisoka and Tsuzuki develop a special bond after that incident at Muraki's lab. However, Hisoka is having a difficult time adjusting to the intimate and sensual touch of that of Tsuzuki; so it's up to him to help desensitize Hisoka's sensitivity to touch. Another complication is hiding the relationship from the division and the Count who is obsessive over Tsuzuki.
1. Episode One: The Commencement

**AN: My first Yami no Matsuei story. I hope you all enjoy. **

_**This story contains Yaoi (a Japanese term for mature material between males)**_

**Please read: This first chapter is short and I apologize for that but this is just to establish the relationship between Tsuzuki and ****Hisoka. **

* * *

**Preface**

**Hisoka (POV)**

It was after that dark night filled with flames when our relationship changed. When I told him to live only if it's just for me, his eyes widened and realized how special our bond really is. This bond we hold for each other is greater than any other bond I've other experience with anyone.

I knew Tsuzuki felt the same; I just knew because after the two months of recovering from that horrible incident, Tsuzuki came to me and confessed something deep within him concerning our relationship. These were his yearning feelings of longing to hold me. Of course his sensual touch hurt me in a spiritual way, I couldn't handle being touched by such an emotional person and it was difficult for the two of us. It took weeks for me to handle the naked touch of Tsuzuki's hands and body.

This relationship we had caused all sorts of conflicts between the division and us and even the count himself. However, nobody could break us apart and destroy the affection between us...not even the man who brought us together.

Our adventure all started about five years ago, exactly two months after Tsuzuki and I were almost engulfed in the Serpent's flames…

**Episode One: The Commencement**

**Hisoka's Room and Board**

**12AM**

**Hisoka POV**

I was in my bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed covered with nothing but a blanket. Lying beside me was a man that I've come to care about—to share the afterlife with.

Asato Tsuzuki. My partner.

We both are Shinigami, otherwise known as Guardians of Death. We were paired up months ago and since then have developed a kind of bond, a bond that goes beyond a Shinigami partner relationship. We Shinigami's must work in pairs and it is against the orders of the Boss that no one in the departments date or engage in any inappropriate actions.

However, since no one wants to pair up with Tsuzuki, Boss just turns his head the other way.

I heard Tsuzuki turn in his sleep. I glanced over at him and he was sleeping like a rock. The blanket covered his whole naked body. I sighed.

It has been hard for the both of us lately—especially Tsuzuki. We've been progressing in our intimacy but sensuality is difficult for me. It's an overload of spiritual power and strength that flow throughout my body. Every time we touch in the bedroom, a surge of his emotions electrifies through my body and I always feel this happiness and all the kindness of his fragile heart course through each vein. And it's from these feelings that burn my veins.

Just two hours ago, Tsuzuki was embracing me with the both of us naked. Our legs and arms were entangled in a passionate weave. He kissed me gently and we synchronized our powers together to help me desensitize to his touch. I was and still am so sensitive to his body; but every time Tsuzuki embraces me, our spirits melt into one.

This particular time, Tsuzuki wanted to go further and I could tell. His body twitched to the touch of mine and the response it gave me told me he wanted more. When I couldn't handle it anymore Tsuzuki reluctantly ceased his caressing and touches. He smiled at me but I knew he was beginning to get impatient.

I wanted to go further but my mind couldn't handle it but I also felt frightened to go on because I never felt such love from a person.

"Nnn…Hisoka…" Tsuzuki moaned. He was smiling in his sleep. I could say that he having a 'nice' dream. I looked down his body and definitely knew he was dreaming of what we were doing and probably much more.

"I'm sorry Tsuzuki…" I whispered. I laid my hand on his forehead slightly. "I wish I could do more."

I stood off the bed and walked over to the window. The night had a full, beautiful moon; the darkness of my room only made the moon brighter. The stars were absent though, probably hidden by clouds. I looked down at the sakura trees and saw the blossoms glisten from the moon.

"How beautiful…" I murmured to myself. I rested my hand upon the glass and felt the crisp cold feeling of the night. For minutes it seemed, I starred at this magnificent sight and it appeared that I was in a trance. So much so, I didn't hear Tsuzuki getting up.

"What are you doing…?" I heard Tsuzuki whisper. He pressed his naked body up against mine and I let out a surprised gasp.

"Tsu…Tsuzuki…" I breathed.

"It's cold, let's go back to the bed." Tsuzuki wrapped his hands around my body and pressed me harder against his skin. His lips gently kissed my ear and down my neck. "I don't want you catching a cold."

I nodded and Tsuzuki led me back to the bed. We covered ourselves underneath the blankets and wrapped each other up with our bodies. Every night, we fell asleep like that—synthesizing our spiritual powers so I can someday be able to fully embrace him.

**Episode One: The Commencement**

**END**

* * *

**Next Time on The Red Moon's Heart,**

**Episode Two: The Yokohama File Part I**

When the Count discovers the relationship between Hisoka and Tsuzuki, he calls upon Hisoka to the Castle of Candles to have a little talk. Hisoka is then faced with a decision that would test his and Tsuzuki's relationship on a whole different level.

Later, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are dispatched on a case in Yokohama concerning a line of murdered prostitutes and the culprit isn't human.

Those who live in darkness, wonder aimlessly…


	2. Episode Two: The Yokohama File Part I

**AN:** Welcome back to The Red Moon's Heart. I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Sorry if the plot in this chapter seems fast-paced, I didn't realize it until I was editing.

* * *

**Preface**

**Tsuzuki POV**

Ever since I almost let myself be eaten by those red flames, a certain feeling grew inside me for Hisoka. His beautiful boyish looks, his stubbornness and attitude, and his sensitive mentality made me yearn to touch him. Whether it is delicate or rough, I wanted to graze my fingertips on his skin.

I love each night spending time under the covers, caressing and loving Hisoka. At first, we dealt with our synchronizing under the covers with our clothes on. Hisoka couldn't handle my naked touch yet…that was until a couple months into our relationship, Hisoka surprised me when I found him lying under the covers with his clothes stripped off. He wanted to feel my bare touch.

That night sure was amazing.

**Episode Two: The Yokohama File Part I**

**Hisoka's Room and Board**

**9AM **

**Hisoka POV**

I woke up with Tsuzuki beside me, his arm wrapped around my stomach. I shifted my body to face him and I watched his peaceful sleeping face.

I slipped out of the covers and from Tsuzuki's arm. He shifted in his sleep. As I walked over to the bathroom, I heard a barely awaked Tsuzuki call out.

"Hisoka, are you gonna take a bath? Do you need someone to scrub your back?"

I waved my hand at him and said. "No thanks. I can do it myself."

Tsuzuki gave me a pouty face. "I'll go slow…"

Ignoring him, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I sat on the rim of the bathtub and began to draw the water.

Just when the water was near finished, I heard knocks at the bathroom door. Without me saying a word, Tsuzuki popped through the door, he had put on a pair of boxers.

"Hey Hisoka, how come you don't want to take baths with me?" he asked childishly.

I turned off the water. "I like to take my baths in solitude, it helps me relax from stressors—such stressors like you."

Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'm not that annoying."

I ignored him again and stepped over to the pre-shower area and began to wash my body.

"Leave. I want to take my bath." I tilted my head back and let the water rinse away any dirt. I felt those amethyst eyes staring at me. "And stop watching me rinse myself, it's pervy. I'll meet you at the Division meal quarters."

Tsuzuki sighed. "Alright," he slumped his shoulders and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I continued on to rinse myself and then indulging in the very hot bath. A bath always does the trick to relax me.

**Division Meal Quarters **

**10:00AM**

**Tsuzuki POV**

I sat at one of the small tables with a few plates of cake and a bottle of water. "Man, why doesn't Hisoka let me bathe with him?" I asked myself. _"I mean we do a whole lot more things with each other…"_My thoughts wonder back to last night; I remembered Hisoka underneath me, breathing, gasping, and coiling at my every touch. I thought that maybe we would be able to do some sort of love making or even small pleasurable things but…

"No, it's not his fault." I murmured. "He needs to take his time or I will end up just hurting him."

I let out a heavy sigh and ate a piece of my cake. I looked up at the clock and saw it was nearing ten o' clock. _"I thought Hisoka said he'll meet me here?"_

Dammit, I knew it! Being stood up by that kid again. "He may be my partner but he sure as hell doesn't act like it." I continued on to eat my cakes with little hope that Hisoka would show up.

He never did.

**Hall of Candles **

**10:00AM**

**Hisoka POV**

"Count." I began. "My name is Kurosaki Hisoka, it's nice to meet you." I bowed my head.

The count waved it off. "No, no, there's no need for formality. This is going to be a very casual talk." Through his invisibility I sensed a smile from him.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is this all about?" I slid my hands into my pockets. "I never once was asked here before."

The count folded his hands in front of him and bluntly said. "Hisoka, I know what you have been doing with Tsuzuki."

Shock struck me. "What?" I asked nervously.

"This relationship must stop or I'll stop it myself." His voice was calm.

I tried to regain my composure. "I don't what you mean by relationship." I said as calmly as I could. "We're just partners."

"And you lie together as lovers at night, don't you?" he accused.

I blushed. "We're not even lovers!" I exclaimed.

"Oh?" said the Count. He sounded as if he was having fun with this. "I do believe I have sensitive photographic material that says otherwise."The count calls over Watson, his servant. "Give Hisoka here, the pictures."

"H-Here you go." Watson said as he hands me the pictures.

My eyes widened at the photos. "Where did you get these and how did you get them without us noticing?"

The Count chuckled a little. "That's my business..."

I grunted. "So you snuck in my room and watched us?" I couldn't believe the Count! This was disgusting…disturbing…and plain out wrong.

"No no, I didn't watch you, I will give you word on that." The Count said.

"Anyways, I'm not leaving him." I said sternly. "He's my partner."

"I don't want you around Tsuzuki or being together like this. Tsuzuki is…" The Count trailed off. "Well he's unique to me and I don't want that changing."

"I'm not leaving him." I repeated.

The Count stared at me for a long time before speaking. "Well, what if I told you I have a proposition."

"A proposition?" I questioned.

"Yes." The Count said. "An ultimatum in a way."

**Briefing Room **

**11:00AM**

**Hisoka POV**

I walked into the briefing room with Tsuzuki by my side. Tsuzuki was still in a sour mood because I stood him up. Tsuzuki sat down with a little plate of cake in his hands and sadly ate it. Tatsumi was standing up in front of the table with Chief and Watari and the others weren't here.

I leaned up against the wall that was close to where Tsuzuki was sitting.

"Alright," said Chief Kanoe, "It seems we're all here. Watari and Gushoshin are out in Kyoto dealing with the mysterious disappearances of women whose souls are not being reported. This case I'm about to discuss involves more serious matters."

This caught my attention.

Tsuzuki finished eating his cake and said, "What is it Chief?"

"It's a case in Yokohama, close to the last case Kurosaki and Tsuzuki worked on." Boss took a breath. "It seems that there's been an array of disturbing mutilations among boys, ages ranging from sixteen to twenty years.

Chief gave us some files to look at.

What we saw shocked us.

These boys were horridly disgraced! Some were captivated, eyes torn, arms or legs missing, and many other gruesome acts.

I looked at the before photos and they all had strikingly similar features.

"Blonde hair, green eyes, petit build, and pale." Boss said as he looked at me.

"Wait," I said. "these boys—"

"Resemble you a lot, Kurosaki." Chief said. "That is why you are a key component in this case."

"Why am I so important for this case?" I asked.

"I'll get to that point in a moment, but first," Kanoe began. "We first need to discuss the murderer behind these mutilations."

"Do you know who committed them?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We know it's not human." Tatusmi said. "If you look closely at the bodies, you can see claw marks engraved into their flesh."

Chief Kanoe continued on. "A witness came forward about seeing a monster like creature right before the attack. Of course no one took her seriously and her statement was rejected. However, we're taking her eye witness statement seriously and tried investigating further into what she saw; unfortunately, we could not find the corporate. That is when you two come in." Chief gestured at Tsuzuki and I. "You two are going to Yokohama along with Gushoshin, who will meet you at the hotel. I have concise files on your aliases that you will be portraying. These aliases, both of you have to be very careful of doing."

I looked at Chief gravely. "What are they?"

Chief coughed nervously into his hand. "Kurosaki, you will be Kai, a new 'escort' for the red light district in Yokohama. Tsuzuki, you will be Ishino Tatsuo, his 'boss'."

"You mean I'm going to be a prostitute and Tsuzuki's going to be my pimp?" I asked with an underlying anger in my tone.

Tsuzuki scratched his head. "Oh well, that's new and fresh." He smiled.

I turned towards Tsuzuki. "New and fresh? It's humiliating!" I cried. "No way am I going to degrade myself like this!"

Chief Kanoe gave me a serious look. "Kurosaki," he said firmly. "The Hall of Candles doesn't want any more deaths of these boys and wants us to find out who exactly is committing these murders. You are crutial since you look a lot like the boys in the pictures and we need to capture this monster. Do it Kurosaki." Chief gave a look that I've seen before. He's given me this look when he found out about my and Tsuzuki's relationship.

I shut my mouth. "Fine."

Chief then said. "Alright, Tsuzuki, Kurosaki head out now to Yokohama. Gushoshin will be waiting for you there."

Tsuzuki nodded and stood up.

We both walked out of the briefing room and headed towards our rooms to prepare to go to Yokohama. All the while, I kept thinking back to what the Count said.

**Yokohama Grand Hotel **

**12PM**

**Hisoka POV**

We finally made it to the hotel and by the time we got there, Tsuzuki was in a better mood. When we walked through our hotel room, Gushoshin was there to greet us.

"Hello Mr. Tsuzuki and Hisoka!"

"Hello Goshushin!" Tsuzuki replied.

"Hello." I said.

"I figured you two already got the intel from Boss and Tastumi?"

"Yes," I replied as I set down my things.

Gushoshin turned his attention onto me. "Are you okay doing this mission, Hisoka?"

I nodded. "I'm the only one that can do it."

"Alright," Gushoshin said. "Let's get things into order. I have your outfits ready. Hisoka, you'll be happy to know that these boys didn't wear much revealing clothes so you won't have show much skin."

I was confused. "How did men know these boys were 'escorts' if they didn't look the part?"

"They had a tattoo on their necks that they would show men and would give hints. I'm going to give you a fake tattoo that resembles the real thing. It's a calligraphic mark of an 'M' with a horizonal calligraphic 'I' striking through the 'M'. It's sort of a crest for the Ishino family." Gushoshin turned to Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, you are to wear a black formal suit. You will be standing close by Hisoka but not too close. You have to keep an eye on Hisoka. You too will have the same tattoo but on the top of your hand. That is where the Ishino family members wear their crest."

"Right." Tsuzuki replied. "So when do we do this?"

**Yokohama's Red Light District**

**1:00AM**

**Hisoka POV**

I stood near a street corner. I was dressed in close-fitting denim jeans with a tucked in loose white shirt. Along with it I had a leather jacket with a large Ishino crest sowed on the shoulder. Gushoshin tattooed the fake mark on my neck and suggested that I slick back my hair so it could be more visible to men.

To make it more obvious that I was an escort, I put my hands in my pockets, bent my back into a curve and positioned my hips to one side to be in a sort of seductive stance. Tsuzuki stood nearby, he was in front of a gambling ring and watched me. I breathed in the air of the night and looked up at the sky. The moon wasn't white anymore, it was red, red like blood.

A man soon approached me with hesitation. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I smiled slightly and cocked my head to its side to show my mark. A satisfaction popped on his face and I cringed from it.

The man came closer; he seemed to be a business man. Tall, well dressed and shaven and he was nervous as all hell.

"Hey there young man…" he said. "Are you by chance an Ishino escort?" I followed where his eyes went and they went directly to the tattoo.

I looked up at him. "Yes I am." I said. "Do you want service?"

The man chuckled. "Uh, yes! Uhm…it's my first time doing anything like this…do we go anywhere or…" he trailed off.

I stepped closer to him and said. "Do you want to go back to the Ishino House where the men watch or go to an alleyway where we can be alone?"

The man was flushed and he hesitantly said. "Uh, I would like to go to this alleyway I saw on the way here…it's secluded near an abondon neigborhood….so we won't be interrupted…how much?"

I looked back at Tsuzuki. "Give payment to my boss over there, he's part of the Ishino House, his name is Tatsuo. He'll tell you how much."

The man looked at Tsuzuki and went over to him. For a couple minutes, they discussed payment and finally the deal was made.

The man came back and said. "Alright, I paid him…now can we go…?"

I nodded my head. "Show me the way."

He smiled, touched my arm and gestured forward. I looked back at Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki began to follow me.

"_When this man touched me, he had no emotions or thoughts…just darkness. I think this is the one." _I said to Tsuzuki.

"_He seems human though…maybe a disguise?" _he replied.

"_I think so…he may be holding up an act to lure the boys in the alleyways and then killing them."_

"_Alright, I'll stay close to you, he may not attack right away, so give it some time." _He said. _"Although this is going to be hard, let him feel you a little." _

I cringed. "_Fine...but if that bastard does anymore than that…" _

"We're here." The man said enthusiastically. He led me down the alleyway until we reached the middle of it.

I stared at him with no emotions. I tried to sense anything but nothing came to mind…even I could read the emotions of monsters but his, I couldn't read his!

"So, I guess we'll start then…" the man swung his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. My lips twitched from anger and disgust when his lips dove into my neck and kissed my sloppily.

"Slow down…" I said.

He ignored me and continued on. His hand traveled down to my ass and he grabbed it tight.

"Hey, I said to slow down." I repeated.

The man stared down at me with glowing red eyes and immediately pushed him away.

"Tsuzuki, he's the one!" I cried out.

The man laughed and his skin is torn in two, down the middle and a demonic creature cane out of the skin. His was horribly disfigured and his aura black, and his clothes resembled that of a traditional monk.

Tsuzuki rushed over and saw the creature that stood nine feet tall.

"A Yadōkai!" he cried.

I glanced at Tsuzuki. "A what?"

"Yadōkai, they are creatures that wander at night, damaging property, injuring people or kidnapping children!" He turned to the Yadōkai. "Why are you doing this? Why now, why here?"

He only laughed. "I am nothing but the doll to the crafts maker!" He walked towards me and swung his large hand at me. "I need your blood!" I flew back to dodge and quickly took out my concealed gun in my jacket. I shot at him but nothing happened, it was like he deflected my bullets!

"That won't work!" Tsuzuki shouted. "The only thing that will kill it are spells." Tsuzuki backed up, "Follow me Hisoka! There's more open space at the end of the alleyway, it's nothing but abandoned neighborhood!" Tsuzuki and I ran to the open space and when we got there, The Yadōkai followed as expected.

"Running away?" he spoke. "I thought you were Shinigami!" His laughter filled the night.

_"How the hell does he know we're Shinigami?"_ I thought.

Tsuzuki quickly took out a spell scroll with his fingers and set forth his arm, and summoned one of the twelve gods.

"I bow to thy and beset you, the twelve gods that protect me," a pallid blue of power escalates from within Tsuzuki. "the sword of heaven, the living steal of nothingness and the silver tusk," his power only grew stronger and I watched in wonder. "appear before me White Tiger!"

The God, Byakko, came forth and roared. Byakko stood beside Tsuzuki and attacked the Yadōkai. The Yadōkai dodged the attack and frowned at Tsuzuki.

"He didn't say I would encounter such power!" The Yadōkai shreiked.

"White tiger, attack!" Tsuzuki commanded. The white tiger roared once more and jumped at the monster. His fangs pierced the creature and he screamed from the pain.

"No...!" the Yadōkai screamed. "I can't die, not now!"

The white tiger crunched down on him and the Yadōkai ripped in two. When the white tiger released his grip, black smog came from the Yadokai—he was dying.

The white tiger had then vanished. Tsuzuki and Hisoka ran to the beast. The Yadōkai reached to the night's sky and mumbled in riddles. "No, I'm not a broken doll…he said if I got those boys…my son please…Mura…" then the Yadōkai dissipated and on the ground lied a skeleton torn in two dressed in monk's clothing.

"He was cursed." I said. "A cursed monk…"

Tsuzuki bent down and examined the skeleton further. "I wonder what he meant by all that…"

I stepped towards the monk skeleton and said. "His last word was strange…do you think he was going to say _his_ name?"

Tsuzuki quickly glanced up at me. "How could that be? There's no relation to Muraki at all."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Earlier he said 'I am nothing but the doll to the crafts maker' and his last words were about not being a broken doll…Muraki was obsessed with dolls. Remember back to the vampire case. He brought that singer back to life and used her and controlled her. It seems this monk had to kill those boys for some reason—that reason, I can't figure out."

Tsuzuki stood up and turned to me. "Let's not jump to conclusions." He said. "However, I'm not dismissing your theory." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's get back to the hotel and inform headquarters of this."

I swiveled my eyes up at Tsuzuki and nodded. We then looked up at the sky and at the red moon. "He's alive and we need to find him." I whispered. Tsuzuki's hand traveled up to my face and he pulled our lips together for a short, sweat kiss. Usually I forbid Tsuzuki from any sensual acts during our missions but this was an exception.

"Let's go now." He whispered to me.

And so we headed back to the hotel room to inform Chief and Tatsumi of the shocking developments in the case.

**Episode Two: The Yokohama File Part I **

**END**

**Yadokai: **A japanese mythical beast that wanders at night, damaging property, injuring people or kidnapping children. The rest of it I made up such as a monk being possessed and turning into a Yadokai.

* * *

**Next time on The Red Moon's Heart:**

Tsuzuki and Hisoka are extended on the case when a new suspect is put into light and it's someone that they're all too familiar with.

Hisoka is later pressured to make a decision regarding his relationship with Tsuzuki and he has to make one soon or the count will act and everything between the two could be lost.

**Episode Three: The Yokohama Part II **

Those who live in darkness, wonder aimlessly...


	3. Episode Three: The Yokohama File Part II

**AN: **Yes, finally episode three. After a long absence, I feel good writing more. I had college finals and I've been working on my other projects. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Preface**

**Hisoka POV**

When we got back to the hotel, Tsuzuki and Gushoshin contacted Headquarters about the incident. Chief Kanoe and Tatsumi were astonished by the monster and within a short period of time came to a conclusion regarding this mission.

**Episode Three: the Yokohama File Part II**

**Yokohama Grand Hotel**

**10:00PM**

**The Next Day**

**Tsuzuki POV**

"Extension?" I questioned over the phone. "How are we suppose to go about doing that?...Right…fine…I'll report when we have something new." I hung up the phone and turned to Hisoka who was undressing from his costume.

"It is what I think?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. "Chief ordered an extension on our mission to figure out who this 'controller' or 'crafts maker' is that turned that monk into the Yadokai." I walked behind Hisoka and whispered. "I know your policy when where on missions but…" I rested my hands on his shoulders. He laid back into my chest.

I took it as a yes and held Hisoka within my arms. I embraced my body to his and I filtered my spiritual power.

"You need to rest…" I said. "We'll pick up our investigation first thing in the morning." I let go of Hisoka and let him finish undressing.

When it was time for him to take his solitary bath, he came up to me.

"Hey…" he said. "You can join me…if you want…" he whispered bashfully.

I stared down at him in awe and a splash of excitement overcame me and I was overwhelmed with happiness.

"Yes, of course…!" I smiled at Hisoka.

"Well, if you're going to be like that then maybe I should reconsider…" he looked away and started to walk to the bathroom.

I pouted. "Wait up!"

**Yokohama Grand Hotel**

**Bathroom**

**10:30PM**

**Tsuzuki POV**

I sat in the medium sized bathtub, the steam fogging the room. The door opened and Hisoka came in with a towel. I watched him as he stepped up to the bathtub. A blush flourished across his cheeks as he removed his towel.

I flushed as Hisoka revealed his beautiful body and stepped into the hot waters. "Come here." I said in a soft whisper. Hisoka glided his way towards me and I captured him within my grasps.

"Tsuzuki…" He breathlessly said.

I entangled his body with mine and kissed the smooth skin on his face and neck. He made me feel wild with passion every time we were together like this; his skin glistening like silk under the moon, the sweat beads that dripped off of his face, and the delicate moans from his mouth that made it seem like he was praying.

"I want you." I whispered.

Hisoka glanced over his shoulder and at me with the biggest blush I've ever seen on him.

"Tsuzuki…!" Hisoka gasped. "I…" his voice trailed off.

My hands fondled their way to his chest and I roughly caressed his body. His body jumped in the water when my hands glided down his body and to one of the most sensitive parts on his body. His hands grabbed tight on the rims of the bathtub and arched his back as I began to message him there.

"Nnn, don't, it's too much…!" he moaned.

I shook my head and kissed his lips to keep him quiet. I forced my tongue inside his month and began to suck on it.

His hand's clenched harder on the bathtub rim when I began to go faster and harder. He parted from my lips and looked up at me with glossy eyes and wet lips.

"Please, it's—" he stopped mid sentence when I took one of my hands and began to message his nipple. Hisoka buried his face in my neck and was moaning and groaning. This made me only go faster and only made me go wilder.

I was tired of little foreplay, I wanted the real thing and I wanted it now.

Just a few more strokes, Hisoka arched his back more and I felt him release. After a second or two he eased back into my body and was breathing hard. He was exhausted.

"I'm sorry Hisoka but I needed to do it…" I began to rub his shoulders but he abruptly shrugged me off.

"I told you…to stop…it was just too much." He said angrily.

"I wanted you to experience those things and in the end, you didn't struggle against it." I said.

Hisoka turned and shot me a look. "I didn't struggle because I was frozen with—"

"Pleasure…?" I suggested.

"Wha…?" Hisoka said.

I slid up to Hisoka and kissed his cheek. "It felt good, didn't it?"

Hisoka still was blushing. "Well…"

I gently kissed Hisoka and said. "I thought so." And I got out of the bathtub. "I'll go get some food. You must be hungry, right?"

I saw Hisoka's eyes venture down to my groin. He bashfully said. "What about yours…?"

Tsuzuki looked down and said. "It's not problem Hisoka, I can take care of this." I couldn't ask Hisoka to do such thing, not this early in his desensitization. It's enough I made him come to his first orgasm. I just couldn't even though I wanted it badly.

**Hisoka POV**

I shook my head. "It's not fair." I exclaimed. "You lie and you're my partner. I know you want me to go further; I can sense it from you." I stood up from the bath and looked at Tsuzuki with austere eyes.

I swallowed hard and stepped out of the water. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "I want to try it all the way."

Tsuzuki gawked down at me. "What?" he said. "No, you won't be able to handle it. I'll only up hurting you."

I pressed my body against him and whispered. "If we go slower, I know it'll be okay…"

Tsuzuki looked down at me with desire in his eyes and I felt his hands fasten around my waist. He took me to the bed and gently laid me down. His lips began to map out each part of my body. Every spot he kissed, he nipped at and breathed hot air.

"Tsuzuki…" I moaned. I began to feel his spiritual power through his touch and it made my body spasm with a sort of pleasure.

When his lips traveled down to my groin, Tsuzuki backed off. "Suck on my fingers." He demanded. He slipped his fingers into my mouth and I did as he told me and sucked on them.

When they were completely covered in saliva, he retreated his hand. "I'm going to go inside you with my fingers, okay?"

I only nodded my head and when I felt the sensation of his fingers slip inside me, my back arched from the electrifying feeling. "Ah!" I cried. As Tsuzuki continued on to slip in and out and try to loosen me, I clenched onto the bed sheets and wiggled from the hurtful pleasure. I felt Tsuzuki synchronizing through his touch. He made me completely wild with his power and it made me feel almost insane.

"Hisoka, you're beautiful." I heard him whisper.

I felt my cheeks burn. "Don't be so idiotic!" I cried throughout moans. Dammit, I hate it when he called me things like that.

He only chuckled a bit. "I think I'm going to prepare myself now." I saw Tsuzuki disappear into the bathroom and come out with lotion. "This is the only thing that I could find."

He climbed back onto the bed and he spread my legs more. He squirted lotion out and began to rub it onto his erection. He then rubbed some more on me. I flinched from the cold sensation.

"Alright, I'll go slow—real slow." He said.

I nodded. "O-Okay…" I was nervous. The last time I ever came close to this was on that one night back when I was thirteen when Muraki rapped me. It hurt then and I was scared it would hurt now.

I watched as Tsuzuki began to put it in, at first touch, I almost screamed but quickly covered my mouth with my hand. It almost was too much to handle.

He only gotten about an inch in when a burning sensation came from my core and my mind raced with a million thoughts.

"Are you okay so far Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked. He was sweating and I could tell he was able to feel what I was feeling.

"Y-Yeah…" I was only managed to say that.

Tsuzuki then grabbed onto my slender hips to gain more momentum. He slid in another inch and when he slid in another, I couldn't take the sensation and tears came from my eyes. Soon I felt exhausted and darkness soon came to me.

The last thing I heard was Tsuzuki calling out my name.

**Yokohama Grand Hotel**

**Bedroom**

**8:00AM**

**Hisoka POV**

I woke up in the bed alone. I noticed I was dressed in sweat pants and a loose tee-shirt. I slid off the bed and tried to look for Tsuzuki. He wasn't in the bathroom and so I went to go look out in the main room.

As I turned the door knob, my head began to throb.

Remembering back to last night, a twinge of pain hit my head. All the echoes and pleasures all came at me at once.

"Are you alright?" I heard Tsuzuki ask.

I looked up and I was faced with Tsuzuki. A huge blush crossed my face as a flashback of Tsuzuki naked hovering over me, breathing heavily, and his dominance taking me over.

"Are you sick?" he asked. His touched my shoulder.

"I..uh…last night…" I muttered.

He smiled at me. "Don't push yourself." He said kindly. "Last night was wonderful." He gave me a peck on my forehead. "You should be recovered now right?"

I nodded my head bashfully and said. "Yeah, but you…" my voice faded.

It was like he knew what I was thinking and said. "Even though we had to stop, I still got a huge pleasure from it. Thank you Hisoka…"

"I didn't do anything for you." I whispered shamefully. "I was pathetic."

Tsuzuki closed the bedroom door behind him. He rested his hands on my shoulders and kissed me gently. "You were not pathetic." He said and kissed me harder. "You were fantastic. You made me feel great. Now," he said. "We need to go investigate and close this case."

I was able to give a grin for Tsuzuki and I kissed him back. "Thank you."

Tsuzuki blushed a little. "Well…" he put his hand on my ass and rubbed it hard. "I did get to enter this last night. Man, I'm sure smooth when it comes to getting what I want—especially hot, tight little beauties like you." He then smacked my ass when he said that last word.

I peeled his hand off my ass and twisted his wrist.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he whined.

"Don't ever touch me like that again and to get it straight, you're not smooth—you're a complete idiotic fool that eats nothing but cake, is lousy at his job, and doesn't know his limit. And plus, it took you weeks for you to come up to me and take me out." I let him go and walked past him.

As I left, I heard Tsuzuki cry out. "Man, that's a little harsh!"

I looked behind myself and gave a little satisfying grin.

**Yokohama Grand Hotel**

**Main Room**

**9:30AM**

**Hisoka POV**

Gushoshin, Tsuzuki and I were around the table discussing what to do next.

"Well, we know that Yadokai was most likely possessed from a third party." Gushoshin began to say. "He says he is the doll to the crafts maker."

"Yeah." Tsuzuki said seriously. "We think the 'crafts maker' could be Muraki."

I cringed at his name. "Muraki…what is his reason for the Yadokai?"

Tsuzuki glanced at me. "The Yadokai must have just been one of Muraki's victims and not part of a larger ruse."

My eyes widened at a realization. "What if it was?" I said.

"Hisoka—" Tsuzuki began to say.

"Listen to me." I interjected. "These boys looked exactly like me! They resembled me one hundred percent and to have this monster kill them who is being controlled by Muraki…it's just too perfect. It's him and he has a plan."

Gushoshin and Tsuzuki stared at me in silence.

A knock then broke the silence. Every one of us looked at a door and a letter is placed under it. Tsuzuki and I rushed to it. I looked out the door but no one was there.

Tsuzuki opened the flaps. What he read shocked us all.

_Dear Tsuzuki _

_I want to make you squirm with pain…_

_See you cry out for the one you love most…_

_I look forward to seeing you soon. _

An ink stamp of a rose is imprinted as the signature.

"Tsuzuki…!" I cried.

He was quivering. "For the one I love most…dammit Muraki." He looks back at me. "He means you Hisoka. He's after you again."

I looked at him. "He's back…"

Gushoshin looked at Tsuzuki and me with a weird look. "Tsuzuki, what does the second line of that letter mean?"

Tsuzuki looked at me.

"_Should I tell him Hisoka?"_ he asked.

I nodded. _"If we want to solve this case, he can't be left out of the dark." _

"_Alright…" _Tsuzuki agreed.

"Gushoshin." Tsuzuki began. "What he means by the second line is that Hisoka is the one I love most."

"Love?" Gushoshin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah it's exactly how it sounds. Tsuzuki and I are...together ." I looked away from him.

He laughed. "I already know that!"

We both looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've always sensed this tension between you two ever since you've met! I knew that Tsuzuki would make a move on you sooner or later." He smiled at us both. "Plus, it's quite obvious when everyone can practically sense both of your spiritual powers as one. In other words, you two have each other's 'scent' etched into one of the other."

Tsuzuki smiled. "Well, at least we got that off our chests." He said.

"Off our chest?" I looked at Gushoshin. "Does everyone know this?" I asked nervously.

"Well everyone has their suspicions but look the other way seeming how you both share a connection far beyond a Shinigami partner." he said.

With that said our attention was brought back to the letter.

"So it is confirmed. Muraki is behind this letter." Tsuzuki said. "Dammit. We need to take extra precautions."

Gushoshin looked at me. "Right. So Hisoka, you need to go as a prostitute to lure Muraki out."

Tsuzuki was agape. "That's going against what I just said. Sending Hisoka as a prostitute is going to put him in danger!"

"Tsuzuki, we need to find him. You'll be nearby but need to stay out of sight." I said.

Tsuzuki looked at me. "No. I won't allow it."

"What do you mean, 'I won't allow it'?" I asked.

Tsuzuki grabbed my arm and said. "It's exactly what he wants us to do. I can't have you going out on the streets alone."

I glared at him and brushed his grip off. "Just because you were able to fuck me a little last night does not mean you own me. Fuck off." I disappeared in the bedroom to get let off some steam and to get ready for the plan to drive Muraki out of hiding.

I would get my revenge, no matter what Tsuzuki thought.

**Yokohama Red Light District**

**7:30PM**

**Hisoka POV**

The night was a little chilly. Luckily I didn't have to wear revealing clothes.

Tsuzuki eventually agreed to go along with the plan and situated himself in a dark alleyway along with Gushoshin.

I waited for Muraki. I wanted him to approach me.

**Tsuzuki POV**

Dammit, God fucking dammit it all to God fucking hell….

I grunted.

"What's wrong, Tsuzuki?" Gushoshin asked.

"All of this is wrong! Hisoka shouldn't be there…he'll get hurt. I know it. I don't want that pervert hurting him—I don't want him breathing the same air as Hisoka." I cursed under my breath. I watched Hisoka closely as I fumed silently.

**Hisoka POV**

I watched my surroundings closely and out in the distance I saw something.

A man dressed all in white.

"Muraki!" I cried. I began to run after that man, through the people I rushed out to him. He soon disappeared around a building. I sensed Tsuzuki behind me and I could sense he was fuming. As I ran beyond that building, it was unexpected what happened next.

I was trapped within this darkness.

"What's going on?" I said. But no one replied. "How in the hell did I get here?"

Behind me I felt someone wrap arms around my waist. I looked down and they were pale white.

It was Muraki.

How the hell was he pulling this off? Darkness…just darkness surrounded me.

I tried to pry his arms off but I soon couldn't move. I fell weak and the last thing I felt was the disgusting touch of Muraki's lips on my neck and his rough tongue gliding up my neck to my own lips. I quivered from his touch as the darkness fully consumed my conscious.

**Tsuzuki POV**

"Where the hell did he go! He was right here!" I cried. One second Hisoka was running and the next…he was gone…

Gushoshin looked around and couldn't find any clues either. "This is quite strange." He said.

I looked everywhere. "I knew this was going to happen. That sicko planned this and he succeeded."

"Tsuzuki! Over here!" Gushoshin suddenly shouted.

I ran over to Gushoshin and found a letter, one that looked exactly like the one back at the hotel.

I opened it.

_Dear Tsuzuki _

_Your love is now wilted like the blood soaked blossoms on that night of the red moon._

Again, the signature is that of a stamped rose.

I grimaced. "That bastard, what does he mean!"

Gushoshin said. "We need to send a tracker right away to scope Hisoka out."

"Right." I said. I took out a scroll and sent a tracker out to find Hisoka and had Gushoshin follow it to report it back to me.

I knew he would get Hisoka, I just knew it. After that incident, I had vowed to take on Muraki and finally kill him…I promised Hisoka on that one dreadful fiery night that I would live for him. So I will take my promise and take out any evils that had or will hurt him.

No matter what the cost.

**Unknown Residence**

**8:45PM**

**Hisoka POV**

I felt a sensation through my body—so hot.

I opened my eyes and I realized to my mortification that I was cloaked in a loose kimono and I was naked underneath it. This made me wake up.

As I looked around my surroundings, men were sitting around me with sake, their faces were blurred and I couldn't make anyone out. I was sweating so much and my body felt real hot.

"Who's there…?" I asked weakly. But only my echoes answered back. Soon a familiar man stepped forward.

It was Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki!" I cried out. "Muraki's here!"

He did not respond, in fact, he only laughed as he approached me further.

"Tsu…Tsuzuki…" I muttered. Something was wrong, there's something not right with him. When I looked into his eyes, they were pure evil.

Tsuzuki then unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

"Spread them." He demanded.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about!" I tried to get away but realized I was chained up and only could go a few feet in either direction. "Hurry up and unchain me!"

Tsuzuki hovered over me. He pressed himself between my legs and I felt his erection.

"Tsuzuki, stop!" I cried.

He ignored me and harshly pried my legs open more, his nails dug into my thighs as he began to put it in. I arched my back and felt this harsh spasm strike through my body. "S-Stop! N-No!"

He then pushed all the ways in and I felt paralyzed with agonizing pain. I screamed out for him to stop but he wouldn't listen!

All the while, the men in the background smiled and laughed sadistically at my suffering.

The pain was so immense, I couldn't speak a word during when he was raping me…over and over again…over and over again…day after day…I was being raped constantly without a break...

And it drove me insane.

**The Yokohama File Part II**

**END**

* * *

**Next time on The Red Moon's Heart,**

A deception is unearthed as what is happening to Hisoka is revealed.

Read to find out what's really happening on the final installment of the Yokohama File episodes.

**Next,**

**The Yokohama File Part III**

Those who live in darkness, wonder aimlessly…


End file.
